


Coming Home

by monroesherlock



Series: Anon Works [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Lace Panties, M/M, Public Groping, Reunion Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroesherlock/pseuds/monroesherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris finally makes his way back home. Isaac is there to greet him.</p><p>Rough reunion sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I sent kinkyfics a random anon about Isaac and a fucking machine and then she responded with [ this lovely ficlet ](http://kinkyfics.tumblr.com/post/98586972718/isaac-buying-himself-a-fucking-machine-because-he-needs/) and how was I to refuse?
> 
> So I took a break from writing "The Academy" to write this. Enjoy!

Isaac hadn’t lied. He’s wearing the lacy, ice-blue panties, the soft fabric rubbing up against his hard cock each every time he moves. The anticipation is killing him. He checks his phone again. The plane is fifteen minutes behind schedule.

“C’mon.” He whispers to himself.

He waits another half an hour for Chris’ plane to land and for the passengers to disembark. He looks to each passenger flooding out into the terminal, searching for Chris’s face.

“Lost something?”

"You're here!"

"Yeah, we got held over an extra hour. I wanted to call but my phone died and my charger was packed in my bag.” Chris sidles up behind him, blocks the view of him from any people passing by.

Isaac has to stifle his gasp when he feels Chris’ hand slip into the back of his jeans and squeeze his ass. He bites his lip, pushes Chris' hand away.

"I warned you this would happen," Chris whispers low, knowing only Isaac's werewolf ears can hear, "that if you came in here with those panties on, I'd fuck you right here."

Isaac nods hastily, his breath catching. "I know....we need to grab your luggage...." He bites his lip when Chris rubs the back of his hand up against his denim clad cock.

"Did you miss me, baby? Hm? What? That rubber cock couldn't satisfy you? Needed the real thing?" Isaac shudders against him, pleasure racing through his veins.  

"Daddy please..."

"Let's go get my bag so I can take you home. I get the feeling you won't be able to keep quiet enough to do this here."

Isaac bites his lip again. He knows that Chris is right, he won't be able to keep himself quiet.

No, he wants to go back to their little apartment where Chris can fuck him absolutely silly and he doesn’t have to worry about making any noise.

"Go grab the car. I'll be out in a few minutes." He presses a kiss to Isaac’s neck and leaves the boy longing for his touch.

Isaac does as he's told, goes to the parking lot and starts the truck; drums his fingers anxiously on the steering wheel. Chris has only been back a few moments and he already feels hot all over.

"You gonna scoot over or do you want to drive?" Chris' voice snaps him out of his reverie.

"What, oh. Yeah hold on." Isaac lifts himself over the armrest and into the passenger seat.

Chris starts driving. It's not that long of a drive but Isaac figures it's enough time.

He rubs his hands over his splayed thighs, undoes his fly so that when Chris looks over, he can see the tiniest bit of blue lace peeking through.

"I missed you, daddy." He sighs as he runs his hands up his chest, takes time to tweak his nipples through his thin shirt. "Missed you a lot...I played with the toys you got me but it wasn't enough. I need _you_ daddy. Need your big cock splitting me open..." He gasps as he palms his cock through his panties. "Wore these just for you..."

"Fuck, baby. You're gonna make me crash." Chris groans. "Shit..."

"I need you, daddy. ..been so empty without you filling me up. No toy can do what you do." Isaac spreads his thighs as far as he can in the tight space and rubs at his hard cock.

"Don't you dare come,  Isaac. I mean it. Don't you dare."

Isaac smirks,  eyes heavy lidded and lips bitten. "Wouldn't dream of it, daddy."

\--

The moment they get inside the doorway,  Chris' luggage is forgotten. He presses Isaac against the door, runs his hands up and down his sides, twines his tongue into the heat of Isaac’s mouth.

"Daddy, please!" Isaac groans. "You have to fuck me..." Chris mouths at his throat and hums gently.

"I don't think so. Not after you teased me the entire way here. No, bad boys don't get what they want." Chris drags Isaac away from the door and onto the couch,  presses him down into the cushions.

“Chris please!” Isaac wants to burst out of his skin, pleasure racing up his spine. Chris rears back and pulls the boy’s jeans down revealing the pale, delicate skin wrapped in icy blue lace. Isaac’s cock is hard and leaking, the head straining against the fabric. Chris scoots down and mouths at his fabric clad cock. The lace is just thin enough that he can taste the bitter, salty tang of Isaac’s precome.

“Fuck, daddy…” Isaac groans. He buries his fingers into Chris’ short hair and shudders. It’s been so _long_. Chris has been away for what feels like forever and now that he’s finally back, Isaac wants it _all_. “Please, daddy. I need you so bad. Please fuck me!” He begs. “You’ve been gone so long, I need it!”

“Shhh baby, don’t worry, baby.” Chris spreads Isaac’s thighs. “Look at you, so good for me, baby.” He dreads the thought of having to get up to get lube but it’s a necessity.

“I’m ready, daddy.” Isaac whispers. “Got myself all prepared for you. You can go on and fuck me. I can take it.”

Chris sucks in a deep breath and pulls Isaac’s panties aside, a low growl echoing through the room. Right there nestled in between Isaac’s cheeks is a bright purple plug. “Fuck.” He takes in the sight, rubs his finger around Isaac’s stretched rim. How had he missed this before?

“Come on, daddy! Fuck me!” Isaac whines, his thighs shaking. Chris doesn’t hesitate, wraps his fingers around the base of the plug and pulls. Isaac keens against him, his walls clenching, searching for something to fill him up.

“I want you to come just like this. Ruin those pretty panties even more than you already have.” He says. He keeps the panties pulled aside and presses a finger inside.”You’re so beautiful. My naughty baby boy. How long did you wear that plug, hm? All day? Waiting for me in the airport like that?”

“Yes daddy, yes! God!” Chris strokes his prostate, nudges at that sweet spot until Isaac is _writhing_.

“F-fuck!”

“I’m gonna take such good care of you.” Chris presses another kiss to his lips like a promise before removing his fingers and sliding his cock inside.

Isaac is tight like always, grips his cock like a vice. He digs his blunt fingernails into Chris’s arms and nearly sobs against him. A dildo strapped to a machine could never replace this, no matter how good.

“Daddy please, daddy god please!” Isaac wraps his long legs around Chris’ waist, crosses his ankles and moans. Chris drives into him, his thrusts rough and calculated. He hits that sweet spot every time, watches him squirm in pleasure.

“Beg me for it.” Chris grunts. “Beg me.”

“Please daddy, please let me come! Please!” Isaac cries. Chris reaches between them and begins tugging on Isaac’s hard cock.

“Come on baby, come on.” He pants and he knows the exact moments Isaac’s falls over the edge.

He watches Isaac’s entire body go taut, his mouth falling open in a silent ‘o’.

“There’s my boy. My sweet boy.” Chris says. He fucks Isaac through it, rocks his body into the couch cushions before he comes, spilling his seed deep into Isaac’s lax body.

“Shhhh baby, shhh.” Chris soothes him.

“Missed you, daddy.” Isaac replies drowsily, his sunkissed lashes brushing his cheeks.

“I know, baby, I missed you too.”

 


End file.
